Christmas In Las Noches
by Lifeless Romance
Summary: It's almost Christmas and all Grimmjow wants is a kiss under the mistletoe with Ulquiorra. But Szayel has something better in stored for them both. Warning: M for language and yaoi things. and bits of OOC-ness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey all! This is my first published work - and since it's around the holiday season, I decided to make a Christmas fanfiction! So First of all, I wanna thank my awesome Beta Reader that prevented me from giving myself editing paranoia. Aishiteru! Second - this is a two part fanfic and yes it IS M-rated and that part's coming soon! Third, I don't own Bleach - Tite Kubo does. Hope you enjoy it! OH! and please R/R. Thanks! **

**People are saying it's "Las" not "Los" so I'm just changing that. I just thought since it's spanish... ya know? and Los Angeles isnt Las Angeles. But then Las Vegas isnt Los Vegas. X.x Content didn't change though. **

_

* * *

_

On the eve of the 20th of December, Aizen, Gin and Tousen met in the throne room to discuss some very serious matters.

"Ya know, it's almost that time of the year," Gin said as he sat on the cold tile floor of the throne room, "Christmas and all."

"What do you propose we do then, Gin?" Aizen said slightly amused. He walked to his throne, sat down, and rested his head on his left hand. He looked at Gin with mellow brown eyes and a slight twitch of his lips gave away to a short-lived smile.

"Maybe we can teach the Espada the joys of Christmas," Tousen said thoughtfully, also thinking deeply on this situation.

"Yeah – I'd been meanin' to tell them what a mistletoe is," Gin said with a smirk. His mind suddenly filled with pictures of unfortunate Espadas forced to lock lips due to the misfortune of walking under one._ This is going to be interesting._ "Ya know, Tousen, that might not be a bad idea at all. Our firs' Christmas in Hueco Mundo, ne?"

"Then call for an Espada meeting," Aizen ordered, "This is going to be interesting." He muttered under his breath. Gin bowed respectively and left the room.

~_Meanwhile_~

In a different part of Las Noches, a blue-haired arrancar paced nervously back and forth in front of a door with a gothic number four painted on it in the dimly lit hall where the rooms of the Espadas were. Today was going to be the day he was going to confess his true feelings to that emerald-eyed emo kid. Now, if only he could say something that would not make him look like an idiot or get a cero aimed at him, again.

Grimmjow took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and knocked on the door when, out of nowhere, a gloved hand touched his left shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Grimmjow yelped, jumping in midair. He was so focused on not trying not to make a fool of himself, the Sexta did not see the Primera Espada walking towards him.

"Ow… geez you're loud," Starrk said, annoyed, while covering his ears. "Aizen-sama called for another meeting with the Espada. We better go." Starrk said after the tension died down.

"FUCK HIM! I'm in the middle of something very important right now!" Grimmjow growled. He turned around to face Ulquiorra's door and attempted to knock on the door but Starrk pulled him back.

"This can wait until later. Gin said it was going to be short." The Primera said with a half-covered yawn. His patience growing thin.

"Fine," Grimmjow sighed in resignation. _That bastard._

As the duo walked towards the throne room, the door with the gothic number four opened slowly. Ulquiorra, annoyed with all the commotion, decided to see what the heck was going on, though he secretly thought that Grimmjow was incredibly adorable when he threw tantrums. But by the time he opened the door, no one was there.

_Well, better get to that meeting then._

~_Moments Later_~

The Espada gathered in the throne room, at a respectable distance, where Aizen sat waiting with Gin and Tousen standing on either side of him. Gin covered his lower half of his face with his sleeves, trying to stop himself from smirking.

"My dear Espada, Today the three of us are here to explain something of fairly great importance to you."

Silence.

"What would that be, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm glad ya asked Ulqui-chan," Gin said with a sly grin. Ulquiorra flinched slightly at the sound of his "nickname". "Every year on the 25th of December, the humans in the human world and us in Soul Society celebrate Christmas. On that day, we decorate our house and wrap presents which can be ANYTHING by the way…"

Gin went on and on and on about every subject connected to Christmas: From presents, to decorating trees. By the end of his six hour long lecture on Christmas, Starrk and Grimmjow had dozed off. Even Ulquiorra struggled with all his might to stay awake.

"… And finally, my favorite part – the mistletoe!" Gin said cheerfully. He reached into his pocket and pulled one out for all to see. "This little thing is hung all around and if two people stand right below it, they have to kiss each other." At that, Grimmjow's head shot up.

"That's about it. Oh and since it's in five days, all o' ya need to help decorate Las Noches. Oh, and all of ya need to give a present to at least one other Espada. So to make things fun, yer goin' ta draw a name and give a present to whoever's name you drew."

"Are you quite finished Gin?" Aizen cut in, waking up from a nap.

"Yup. I'm just gonna leave these boxes full of decorations here until Christmas mornin' and we can all decorate, along with the rest of the Arrancars."

"Then all of you are dismissed," Aizen said with a yawn.

Everyone eagerly emptied out the throne room. Grimmjow, however, stayed behind until everyone else was gone. He looked through the decorations and sure enough, he found some mistletoes in one of the boxes. He quickly stuffed some into his pocket and ran to his room as quickly as he could.

Ulquiorra walked casually to his room with his hands in his pockets and mind replaying parts of the long lecture as well as he could;

…_and wrap presents which can be ANYTHING by the way…" This is going to be interesting._

"Hey Ulquiorra," a voice behind him called out. Ulquiorra scowled. The poor Cuatra's train of thought was wrecked. Turning around slowly, his eyes showing a look of pure annoyance, he faced the train wrecker, which was none other than Yammy.

"What do you want?" His emerald-green eyes staring at him like daggers.

"Well, erm… since you go to the human world so much, I was hoping you can help me with this 'presents' thing."

"Why didn't you ask Grimmjow," he said coldly. Ulquiorra was obviously too annoyed to be bothered with such a pointless conversation.

"Well… I tried but… he sorta slammed the door in my face."

Ulquiorra, seriously annoyed and pissed off, walked into his room and said, "I don't have time to be bothered with pointless questions." And slammed the door in Yammy's face.

"Ow!"

_Trash._

___ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox_

**_DECEMBER 23rd_**

The Espada, once again, made their way to the throne room – for another meeting of sorts…

Today was the day that everyone picked out who was to give a present to whom.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here, we'll get started," Gin said, taking out a Santa hat and holding it above his head for all to see. "Inside here are slips of paper numbered from 1-10." He showed them the little pieces of paper in the red hat. "Everyone picks out ONE number only and no tradin' and try not to tell anyone else about what number ya got. And you have two days to come up with a present. Starrk, why don'cha go first? We'll go in rank order."

Starrk sighed and reluctantly got up – upset to wake up during his nap, picked out a slip of paper and walked back to fall asleep again.

So each Espada got up and took a slip of paper. And in the end, Grimmjow, to his relief got Ulquiorra's number. He did a mental cheer and jammed the paper slip into his pocket. Hell yeah. Today was his lucky day.

Szayel ended up picking out Grimmjow's number and Ulquiorra got number eight, Szayel's number. Ulquiorra mentally sighed. _Oh well._

After the meeting, with everyone back in their rooms, Szayel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. _What the hell would Grimmjow want for Christmas anyway?_ It was the first question he asked himself after the meeting. _If anything qualifies, I should just drug Ulquiorra and give him to Grimmjow…but they'll both end up frying me with ceros…_

_I think I'll give it a shot anyway,_ Szayel thought and got up to see Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra, at the same time, was in his room wondering what in the world Szayel would want – besides a new chemistry kit (haha). He was planning on asking Aizen for permission to go to the human world in a few minutes. Getting up, he walked to the door and was about to open it and head out when he heard someone knock on the other side.

"Ulquiorra! Open the door, I need to ask you something."

Ulquiorra flinched at the sound of Szayel's voice. It was not because he was afraid of him or hated him. It was because that usually, when Szayel was this excited, something bad was going to happen to the person he was talking to. And God knew that he certainly did not want to be that person again.

Reluctantly, Ulquiorra opened the door and Szayel ran in.

"What is going on?" Ulquiorra asked, slightly bewildered.

"Would you like to promise me something first?" Szayel asked between gasps of air.

"Depends…" Ulquiorra's eyes stared menacingly.

"Erm… well…I- I got a request… more like. See, I was thinking… since neither of you two would admit it to each other, I was thinking I could give you as a present to Grimmjow all wrapped up and everything."

Holy shi-

Ulquiorra could practically feel the heat rise up to his face. _How the hell did he know?_

"How did you know?" Ulquiorra was a little embarrassed about being found out.

"Well, remember the last time I drugged and dragged you to my lab? I sorta scanned your brain…I still have the cero scar on my left ass cheek from that time…"

"Why the hell should I?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowing and glaring at Szayel menacingly.

"Come on – it'll be the perfect time to tell Grimmjow how you really feel."

Ulquiorra could feel the mixture of anger and embarrassment rising to his face. "Get the hell out of my room. Or I'll cero your other butt cheek."

_This is not going well,_ Szayel thought to himself. _Come on genius – think of something to save your precious butt!_

Ulquiorra pointed his right index finger at Szayel ready to aim a cero at his face.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Szayel, trying to save his beautiful face from getting ceroed, said as he tried to back away from the Cuatra. "This is just an idea – but I really wanna make Grimmjow happy too. After all, he's my friend too, you know? Besides, this is a once in a lifetime chance and I'm giving you an offer you can't possibly refuse."

"Get the fuck out," Ulquiorra said in a low voice – close to a growl but… not yet.

"I'll let you think it over. Meet me in my lab tomorrow night if you make up your mind."

And with that, Szayel turned around and walked out the door – quickly slamming the door shut in fear of getting ceroed in the butt again.

Ulquiorra walked to his queen-sized bed, lied down and stared at the ceiling – mentally brainstorming likely scenarios of what would happen if he allowed Szayel to wrap him up and what would happen if he just ceroed his ass in his lab. He knew that Szayel was fully capable of drugging him again, but what if he meant well? But then again, what if he did not?

Aizen-sama would not be too pleased if his Octava Espada was out of commission due to a third-degree burn on the bum the night before Christmas. _No that wouldn't do at all_, Ulquiorra decided.

But what if he DID agree and Szayel, trying to get revenge, drugged him again and did something to his body? But since Szayel and Grimmjow are pretty close friends, Szayel couldn't be lying about wanting to do that…

Would he?

Ulquiorra blushed at the thought of Grimmjow lifting him out of a gift box and carrying him to his bed, lying on top of him and kissing his neck and lips as he slowly slipped off his clothes.

_Damnit. _Ulquiorra mentally slapped himself. _Get that thought out of your head._

"_I love you."_ Ulquiorra's blush deepened as he imagined whispering those three words to his (not so secret anymore) crush.

_Goddamnit! Get OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

Ulquiorra got up from his bed, and searched his room for something hard to hit his head with. Maybe he would be able to hit himself hard enough to get a concussion and maybe short-term amnesia and forget all about it. (Oh yes because that's how we solve all our problems .')

But as he scanned his room, his mind began to wander again.

_Ulquiorra lying in bed with Grimmjow on top of him, kissing him with lust and passion, and Ulquiorra moaning softly with his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck._ Ulquiorra can almost feel Grimmjow's body heat.

BANG! Ulquiorra banged his head against the wall – cracking it in the process. But unfortunately for him, although he saw stars, there was no concussion and no amnesia.

_Damn. I give up._ Ulquiorra gave up and slowly walked to his closet – picking out a loose white and black pair of pajamas. He stripped down to his underwear and changed into his pajamas, folded his clothes and climbed into bed.

Ulquiorra made up his mind.

___ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox__ox_

**On the evening of the next day… (December 24****th)**

The shadows of two people could be seen in the lab. The smell of disinfectant spray and preserving fluids filled the air.

"Well, what do you say?" Szayel said, trying to hid a smirk since he already knew the answer.

"Are you sure this is safe? I'm starting to doubt it considering the last time I saw you with one of your crazy experiments." Ulquorroa said, his head looking at the ground, blushing at the fact that he's actually agreeing to this._ I can't believe I'm doing this_. (I can't believe it's not butter!)

"No worries! What's in this syringe is a fluid that will knock you out for about 13 hours." The Octava reassured, showing Ulquiorra a needle filled with a clear fluid. "Then I put you in that giant red gift box in the corner, wrap it up and put it in Grimmjow's room. Simple as that. So if you would be kind enough to lie down on that table over there." The pink-haired scientist said and pointed to the metal bed.

_Ulquiorra,_ he thought to himself, _this is the last chance you'll have to back out of this RIGHT NOW!_

But his body didn't respond to his mind. And Ulquiorra didn't notice he moved until he felt himself lying down on the cold metal bed.

"Fine. I'll do it. But what about your present? I ended up picking your number."

"Oh don't worry about that. What we're doing now is going to be enough for all three of us." Octava smirked as he uncapped the syringe.

"Are you ready?"

Ulquiorra nodded once slowly and Szayel injected the fluid into his blood stream. Almost instantaneously, Ulquiorra began to feel drowsy. Before a minute has passed, Ulquiorra was completely knocked out.

Szayel then walked to his cabinet of medicine and got out a different kind of medicinal fluid, this time a slight hint of pink, and put it in another syringe.

_This aphrodisiac should make things fun. It will last for about 16 hours so there's plenty of time after he wakes up to feel the effects. That's what you get for scarring my ass with a cero. _Szayel thought to himself with an evil grin.

Szayel grin widened as he injected the aphrodisiac into Ulquiorra's bloodstream. Almost immediately, Ulquiorra, still unconscious, had a blush-like appearance from his body's sudden rise in temperature and started to breath heavily. He then carried Ulquiorra bridal style to the waiting gift box, dropped him in, sealed the box, poked a few holes in for air, and wrapped the present. Topping the box with a nice big green bow, Szayel stood back and admired his work. _The heavy breathing should calm down in a few minutes_, the pink-haired Espada thought to himself as he looked at his watch. _I guess I'll keep him here until tomorrow morning and move him when everyone's in the throne room._

And with that last thought, Szayel walked out of his lab and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Part two coming soon! Please review! It would be much appreciated. And good eyes to the people that caught my mistake. I think I only used it like three times overall. But thanks for that! I changed it. (spell fail on my part sorry!)**

**Just press the green button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm back and sorry it's late. I have four AP classes this year and that took a while. And once again, my beta saved me from epic fail (part two xD part one was first chapter). Arigato!**

**Special thanks to UlquiorraRoxx for giving me an idea that I used in this story!**

**Anyways, this begins where chapter one left off :P Enjoy! And as always, comments/reviews/(no hatemail please! hatemail makes me emo D:) are appreciated and much loved. I decided to add a bit of szayelxnnoitora in there due a review left by a friend. And it fit pretty well with the story. **

**I dont own bleach... yadayada. You guys should know it by now but just in case. I dont own Bleach. Tite Kubo does TT_TT**

**So I hope you guys enjoy reading the second half of my two-part story! I think there's a bit OOC in there from what I hear but enjoy anyways!**

* * *

_~Christmas Day (December 25)~_

In the throne room, once again, Gin, Aizen and Tousen stood waiting for the Espada to arrive with their presents.

Grimmjow, with a pocket full of mistletoes and eager to see Ulquiorra, ran towards the throne room with such speed, that he could not stop fast enough when he realized the enormous doors to the throne room were closed.

_OH SHIT!_ Grimmjow's eyes widened upon that realization-

SMACK! Right into those doors.

"OW! FUCK!!!" Grimmjow yelled at the top of his lungs. His hands shot up, covering the lower half of his face. Not only did he bite his lower lip, blood gushed out of his nose and dripped down his chin. _Damnit why now?! Of all the fucking times for this to happen._

The noise that Grimmjow had caused was so loud, that even Gin, Aizen, and Tousen, who were all on the other side of the door jumped.

"Hm… Someone's a little excited. Ain't he?" Gin commented with a fox-like grin. Aizen could not hide his smile.

Back on the other side of the doors, Grimmjow frantically tried to stop the bleeding when Yammy arrived in front of the doors. Yammy, upon seeing Grimmjow in his present state could not stifle a laugh.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yammy said, clearly amused that his comrade was in pain. _Serves him right anyways for slamming the door in my face_. _Talk about Karma._

"What does it LOOK LIKE?!" Grimmjow was very pissed now. Although the bleeding had stopped for the most part, his lower lip stung like hell.

"You might want to go to the restroom and wash the blood off," Starrk said with a yawn.

Grimmjow whipped his head around to the source of the voice. He narrowed his eyes. "When the hell did you get here?"

"Just now. But seriously, get the blood washed off. Aizen-sama won't be too pleased."

"Fine," Grimmjow grumbled, before walking into the nearest restroom.

~Meanwhile~

Szayel walked out of his room and towards his lab, where Ulquiorra, still knocked out, was lying in a wrapped gift box. Opening the doors to his lab, he was greeted by the comforting smell of preserving fluids and walked towards the present he made just last night.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra," the Octava said with an evil grin.

Szayel, then, walked to the other side of the room to get a cart to put the present in. When he walked back with the cart, he lifted Ulquiorra and put him in the cart. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _Five more hours until the sleep medication wears off, _he mentally calculated.

He then covered the box with a white cloth, making it seem he was carting out one of his experimental subjects out of the lab, in case anyone asked.

Before Szayel set out for Grimmjow's room, he opened the lab door and peeked out to see if the coast was clear. It was. Everything was quiet in the hall. Szayel looked back at the clock in the lab and figured that everyone should be at the throne room by now. Just in case, he waited ten minutes before pushing out his present and made his way to Grimmjow's room.

He tried opening the door and to his luck, in Grimmjow's rush to get to the throne room, Grimmjow had forgotten to lock his door. Szayel took a quick look around to make sure no one was around before opening the door to Grimmjow's room. To his surprise, Grimmjow's room was pretty clean – the floor was clean, the bed was made, everything was put away neatly. He had an entirely different image of what Grimmjow's room would be like, and neat and clean was not of them. It was almost as if Grimmjow was expecting someone today.

Szayel threw off the white cloth hiding his present before picking the present up and placing it on Grimmjow's bed. As soon as that was done, he exited out of Grimmjow's room as quickly as possible and closed the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise. He then proceeded to pushing the cart back to his lab before heading towards the throne room. He was so going to be late.

~Back in the throne room~

It seemed that all of the Espada had arrived and the throne room door was unlocked and open. Well, all of them were present except for Szayel and Ulquiorra.

When those that were present walked into the throne room, they were greeted by a gigantic Christmas tree and Gin with a box full of decorations.

"Welcome and merry Christmas!" Gin cried joyfully at the bewildered Espada. But his festive mood was cut short when he noticed the absence of pink hair and a certain emerald eyed arrancar.

"Eh? Where's Ulqui-chan and Szayel?" Gin asked, his smile falling slightly.

It was then that they realized the absence of the Octava and the Cuatra. Everyone began to scan the room wondering the exact same thing. Ulquiorra and Szayel were always so punctual. They were usually the first ones to arrive, so this was so unlike them. Even Aizen had a worried expression on his face.

Suddenly, Szayel burst into the room. The moment that he did, the tension immediately calmed.

"My greatest apologies everyone, Aizen-sama." Szayel bowed respectfully. "I had something in the lab I had to take care of immediately."

"Well, now there's jus' Ulqui-chan," Gin sighed. "Szayel, have you seen Ulquiorra on the way here?"

"No sir, I haven't," Szayel lied, trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Oh. Well, we can't jus' waste precious time. Everyone, let's decorate the tree. The decorations are next to the tree."

And so everyone got to work. They were getting pretty excited, even Starrk – he stayed awake the entire time! This was officially going to be their first Christmas, and they were eager to see how it would be like.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, except Grimmjow. He stood in front of the tree, watching everyone decorate it. His hands went into his pockets and felt the mistletoe he hid for this occasion. _Does Ulquiorra hate me so much that he wouldn't even show his face here?_

Szayel, noticing Grimmjow's dejected look, walked over to try to comfort him.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" Szayel asked, trying to be concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Grimmjow said as he wiped his nose.

"Hey, no worries, I'm sure Ulquiorra has a good reason for being really late. Don't worry, okay?" Szayel patted Grimmjow on the back and tried to get Grimmjow to join in the festivities but Grimmjow would not budge. The blue haired arrancar remained stubbornly where he was.

_Hm… this isn't really starting off as I hoped,_ Szayel thought to himself. _I hope this won't take five hours. But even if he does wake up, the aphrodisiac should weaken him dramatically._

"Okay, it's time ta exchange presents!" Gin chimed in. "Starrk, why don't you go first?"

So while everyone exchanged presents, Grimmjow and Szayel stood watching as everyone opened their presents. Some squealed in delight while others were a bit disappointed. One of the disappointed ones had received tampons. Seriously. Why would anyone give a guy tampons? After everyone that brought gifts had all exchanged them, Nnoitra walked up to Grimmjow.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Nnoitra asked sympathetically. "Here, take this." Nnoitra handed him a present, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a green ribbon. "That's for Ulquiorra, if you happen to see him. And here's yours." And he handed Grimmjow another present wrapped in different shades of blue.

"Um… thanks," Grimmjow mumbled, a bit surprised by the kind gesture.

"No worries," Nnoitra said casually. "And by the way, Ulquiorra doesn't hate you at all," he added before walking away, leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts.

Huh?

_What the hell was that about?_ Grimmjow leaned against the wall as he stared at the ground.

Szayel, still looking at Grimmjow, did not really like the way things had turned out. He began to feel a tad guilty for making his friend sad. He looked at his watch. _Crap only ten more minutes before the sleeping medication wears off. Damnit. If Ulquiorra wakes up now, I am SO fucking dead._

Then, he noticed Grimmjow walking out of the throne room, his head hanging in a dejected manner and his eyes downcast as his stared at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Wait, where are you off to?" Szayel asked as he ran to catch up.

"I'm going back to my room," Grimmjow mumbled.

"Oh." _YES! I'm saved!_ "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah, I just wanna be alone for a while."

"I'm heading over to the lab anyway. I just got some new test subjects and I need to get those cleaned and stored right away," he lied. "So I guess we're heading over to the same general area whether you like it or not." He just wanted to be near when all the fun starts.

So they walked together and stopped in front of Grimmjow's room. Szayel gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked towards the lab.

When Grimmjow opened his door, he realized his door was unlocked. _Oops. _He walked in anyway, though, and shut the door behind him before turning on the lights. The first thing he saw was a big present wrapped in red wrapping paper topped with a green bow on his bed. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Curious, he walked towards his bed slowly – wondering if it was some sort of prank or trap. When he was finally standing in front of his bed, he also noticed a handmade card placed beside the wrapped box. The handwriting on the card was large, slanted and flamboyant. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as Szayel's handwriting:

_Merry Christmas!_

_I hope you enjoy your gift._

It was short, but touching. The Sexta Espada could not help, but smile a little upon reading it. Grimmjow put the two gifts Nnoitra gave him on his desk before proceeding to unwrap his gift.

He carefully unwrapped the box – trying not to tear the paper too much. And when it was finally unwrapped, Grimmjow noticed tiny holes on the sides of the box and he heard… breathing?!

Grimmjow quickly opened the box and jumped back with a yelp when he saw what was in there. His eyes widened. Inside lay Ulquiorra, unconscious, with an unnatural blush spread across his pale face. When he had gotten over his shock over seeing an unconscious Ulquiorra, Grimmjow neared the box and proceeded to poke him a few times for two reasons; one, to check if he was alive, and two, to check if this was some sort of mirage.

Well, at least he knew for certain whether or not this was a mirage now, for when he had poked Ulquiorra, his finger pressed against soft skin. This was definitely not a mirage. But no matter how hard Grimmjow tried to wake him up, Ulquiorra would not even budge. _Okay, he's not dead since he's breathing. But what the hell happened to him?_

After a few tries, he gave up, but decided to take Ulquiorra out of the box. He scooped him up and carried him with one arm easily, surprised at how light Ulquiorra was. With the other arm, he cleared the bed and gently put Ulquiorra on it. Grimmjow sat beside his bed-ridden comrade and felt his forehead – his temperature was normal. He found his right hand stroking Ulquiorra's fair skin. It was perfect and smooth. Looking at Ulquiorra's sleeping form, he realized that it was like he was looking at a sleeping porcelain doll, lips slightly parted.

Grimmjow really wanted to touch those lips but… what if Ulquiorra woke up? Slowly, he lifted his left hand and gingerly brushed Ulquiorra's lips. They were so smooth and soft. Mesmerized, he leaned towards Ulquiorra's sleeping form and stopped when their faces were less than an inch away.

_What am I doing?!_

Grimmjow tried to sit up but a pale hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to a gentle kiss.

Grimmjow, eyes open the whole time, saw Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opening. But when they did, they were not cold like they usually were. There were no heartless stares. They were warm and beautiful. When they parted, all Grimmjow could do was to stare at Ulquiorra in disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra whispered with a small smile. "Isn't that the kiss you always wanted?" His pale arms hooked around Grimmjow's neck.

* * *

~BACK AT THE LAB~

Szayel, bored, decided to do an inventory count; syringes, 940 – check; disinfectant spray – check; Aphrodisiac – _wait what?_ Szayel checked the label. What was it still doing here? He only had one since he had planned to use it on Ulquiorra.

Frantically, Szayel searched through his discarded containers. After a few minutes, he found the one he was looking for – with a third still left. He carefully looked at the label:

_Diluted Scorpion Poison .001 ml_

_That explains the rise in temperature. _

Oh, shit. Szayel's eyes widened in panic. _Calm down Szayel – it's not near enough to kill him… I hope._

Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow closer. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" Ulquiorra whispered while playing with Grimmjow's teal-colored hair.

"Oh yeah!" Grimmjow got up, untangling himself from Ulquiorra and went to his desk to retrieve the presents Nnoitra had given him.

Grimmjow came back with the presents, helped Ulquiorra sit up and handed him his.

"Nnoitra gave them to us," Grimmjow informed a confused Cuatra.

Ulquiorra fingered his present curiously, lifting it up, and raising his eyebrow as he tried to guess what it was from the weight of it. It was not usual for Nnoitra to be this nice. "I wonder what they could be," Ulquiorra mused.

"As long as it's not something perverted," Grimmjow replied, "You should've seen it – he gave Yammy tampons."

Ulquiorra could not help, but laugh. Grimmjow only looked at Ulquiorra's face as he tried to stifle his laugh and failed.

"You have such a cute laugh Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said as he proceeded to hug Ulquiorra and buried his face in Ulquiorra's hair. A scent reached his nostrils then. The slight scent of blood.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell like blood?"

"Oh, um… well," Grimmjow stuttered, embarrassed, remembering what had happened a mere five and a half hours ago. "There's blood in your hair, what happened to you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't remember," Ulquiorra admitted.

"Hm." Grimmjow tilted his head. It was not usual for Ulquiorra to be absentminded. After awhile, he spoke; "You should probably take a shower." Grimmjow got up. "I should probably do that too."

"Um, one thing though," Ulquiorra said as he tried to get up. His legs wobbled and he sat back down on Grimmjow's bed. "I can't walk."

Without so much as a second thought, Grimmjow scooped him up and carried Ulquiorra to his bathroom. Slightly surprised at this sudden action, Ulquiorra quickly wrapped his arms around the Sexta's neck. He could feel the heat rise from his neck, slightly embarrassed at having Grimmjow carry him. "Come on, I'll help you, we both can use one anyway," Grimmjow said.

Once inside, Grimmjow put Ulquiorra down to get the shower ready, and as the steam from the shower engulfed them both, Grimmjow helped Ulquiorra undress. Ulquiorra, not used to being exposed to anyone, tried to appear calm as each article of clothing was removed, baring his skin to the Sexta's eyes. When the last article of clothing fell to the floor, Grimmjow just could not help, but marvel at Ulquiorra's number four tattoo and perfect skin. And how slender and well toned his body was. Shaking his head, Grimmjow also removed his clothes and threw them in a pile in the corner – the mistletoes came flying out.

"Shower's ready."

Grimmjow helped Ulquiorra up and carried him into the shower. With the water from the shower raining down on them, he then proceeded to wash Ulquiorra's hair – picking a bottle of green apple shampoo and, using one arm, wrapped it around Ulquiorra's back side, to support him. Ulquiorra, was at first slightly embarrassed at being so helpless and being exposed, but chose to relax and to enjoy the moment. So he leaned closer to Grimmjow and rested his head against Grimmjow's chest, eyes closed. Somehow, it felt safe here in Grimmjow's arms.

After rinsing Ulquiorra's hair, Grimmjow then proceeded to clean the rest of his body. As expected, the Cuatra's body was lean and his hand glided easily across Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra shivered upon his touch.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra lost his footing.

"Oh, fuck." Grimmjow's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra was about to fall backwards and hit his head if Grimmjow was not prepared to catch him. Upon catching him, though, his leg brushed up against Ulquiorra's member, eliciting a small gasp from him.

Oh shi-

He did not just do that, did he? (Oh no he didn't. Oh YES he did!)

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow blurted out, noticing the pink spreading across Ulquiorra's cheeks. Was Ulquiorra mad at him?

Surprisingly, the Cuatra merely shook his head and mumbled, "It's fine." He averted his eyes from Grimmjow's.

Relieved, Grimmjow continued to clean Ulquiorra, and then himself. When they were done, Grimmjow wrapped a towel around his lower half and wrapped one around Ulquiorra. He carried him to his bed, once again, and used another towel to dry his hair.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said as Grimmjow dried his hair.

"Hm?"

Ulquiorra hesitated. "Do you like me?"

At that question, Grimmjow immediately stopped his movements and did not answer. For a second there, panic was beginning to spike within Ulquiorra. He was about to retract his question, until Grimmjow spoke again, his voice incredibly clear to Ulquiorra's ears;

"Not like…" Grimmjow answered with a smile. "Love."

"Really?" Ulquiorra turned around to face him. His mesmerizing emerald eyes staring into Grimmjow's sapphire ones.

"Yes."

And there was not a hint of a lie in Grimmjow's words.

Seeing that Grimmjow was sincere, a small smile made its way to Ulquiorra's lips. "I love you too."

They did not know who made the first move, but they soon found their lips pressed against one another's, their eyes sliding close at the contact. Ulquiorra brushed his tongue along Grimmjow's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Grimmjow eagerly granted, letting Ulquiorra have a taste before taking control of the kiss. Reaching up, Ulquiorra hooked his arms behind Grimmjow's neck as their kiss grew deeper. But Ulquiorra, due to a lack of balance, fell back onto Grimmjow's pillows, pulling Grimmjow on top of him, their kiss never breaking. But soon, they both had to come up for air, breathing heavily from their make out session.

Grimmjow could feel himself getting harder, and so could Ulquiorra, which made him blush even more.

"Um…" was the only thing Ulquiorra could mutter as he looked at that place in between Grimmjow's legs.

"My, my, aren't you getting a bit impatient," Grimmjow said as he played with Ulquiorra's hollow hole, earning him a small moan. He did not realize that Ulquiorra could be so sensitive. This was going to be interesting. With a chuckle, Grimmjow proceeded with nibbling Ulquiorra's left ear. Ulquiorra, not used to such contact, only blushed more and whimpered.

Ulquiorra tried to push Grimmjow off, but without his strength, it was barely even a nudge. But Grimmjow took the hint and immediately stopped. He sat up, feeling very awkward, wondering if he had done something wrong to offend Ulquiorra. Was he going too fast?

He watched as Ulquiorra, struggling, sat up, crawled towards Grimmjow and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the larger arrancar's neck, his towel completely gone.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against it slightly, "I want you inside me. Right. Now."

Grimmjow hesitated. "Only if you're completely sure."

"I am," Ulquiorra answered, his voice strong and sure.

But before they continued any further, the present Nnoitra gave to Grimmjow seemed to stand out in Grimmjow's eyes and he reached out to unwrap it. Inside, was a bottle of lube. At this, the Sexta furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_Huh? It's like Nnoitra knew what was going to happen._

But it sure was going to come in handy.

Grimmjow put Ulquiorra down on the bed, popped the bottle of lube and rubbed it all over his hands.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, making the emerald eyed Espada turn to look at him questioningly, "this might be uncomfortable since it's your first time. But if it gets too much, tell me and I'll stop."

Ulquiorra nodded and turned around to lie on his stomach, his face buried in Grimmjow's pillows.

With Ulquiorra's consent, Grimmjow slid his index finger into Ulquiorra's puckered entrance. Ulquiorra breathed in sharply, unaccustomed to the intrusion. Then, Grimmjow moved his index finger in and out a couple of times before inserting a second and finally, a third finger, scissoring them. Ulquiorra buried his face deeper in his pillows and while Grimmjow moved his fingers around inside him to loosen him up, Ulquiorra had a death grip on Grimmjow's pillows, trying to calm himself down. By the time Grimmjow took his fingers out, Ulquiorra was shivering all over – from both nerves and pleasure, his body covered in a thin film of cold sweat.

Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra around, making him lie on his back, and lay on top of him, wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's body.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked in concern as he brushed some of Ulquiorra's sweat-dampened hair away from his face.

Ulquiorra could only nod. "I was just cold that's all. I feel much better now," he said as he embraced Grimmjow, trying to absorb his body heat. "Please continue."

"Alright. Grab on to me if it hurts." Grimmjow squeezed more of the lube onto his palm and covered his length with it.

Ulquiorra spread his legs apart as Grimmjow positioned himself between his legs. Grimmjow used his right hand to guide his manhood towards Ulquiorra's entrance and his other hand to balance himself on top of Ulquiorra.

When he pushed the tip of his length in, he felt Ulquiorra dig his fingers into his back. Grimmjow stopped.

"You doing okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra breathed painfully, his breaths coming out in short puffs, "Keep going."

Grimmjow nodded and kept pushing in, and the deeper he went, the more painful it became for Ulquiorra. He felt like he was being split in half. Grimmjow could see Ulquiorra's face contort in pain as he tried to accommodate Grimmjow. Tears began to leak out of the corner of emerald eyes and his nails dug into Grimmjow's skin. In spite of the pain, Ulquiorra did not allow him to stop.

"Okay. You ready?" Grimmjow asked when his entire length was inside.

Through teary eyes, Ulquiorra gave a nod. Holding onto Ulquiorra's slim hips, Grimmjow began to thrust into the smaller Espada, causing the younger to inhale sharply. It was slow at first – to allow Ulquiorra to get used to the pain. Soon, the thrusts became faster and stronger and the pain began to fade away to feelings of pure ecstasy. They began to breathe heavily and their lips met once again, for a passionate kiss until Grimmjow made contact with Ulquiorra's sensitive spot making Ulquiorra moan loudly into his mouth. He hit that place again and again and with Ulquiorra's constant moaning, he doubled his efforts and felt himself come closer and closer to his climax.

"G-Grimmjow," Ulquiorra panted, sweat trickling down the side of his face, "I think I'm gonna…"

"It's alright. Me too," Grimmjow said hoarsely.

Ulquiorra, with a soft cry, climaxed, spurting his seed on both their stomachs and Grimmjow, with one last thrust, climaxed inside Ulquiorra, moaned, and collapsed on top of Ulquiorra.

Sapphire met emerald and their lips met for another kiss.

"You alright?" Grimmjow asked once their kiss was broken.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra breathed. He felt his strength returning. The medication finally wore off completely.

After lying there for a few more minutes, they both got out of the bed and went to take another shower – ridding their bodies of the mess they had made only moments ago.

_~Meanwhile~_

Outside Grimmjow's room, two figures stood outside, their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear what was going on, only to hear the shower running.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Nnoitra asked.

"Probably making out in the shower," Szayel answered, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

"Do you think it turned out well?"

"Yeah it probably did," Szayel said, remembering the moaning they heard on the other side less than five minutes ago.

Nnoitra grabbed Szayel's arm and began to pull him towards his room.

"Hey wait – I still wanna listen!" Szayel tried to break free.

"Sorry but, I don't want them to be the only ones having fun today."

Szayel's faced turned bright red, but no longer tried to break free. And they disappeared inside Nnoitra's room.

_~Back in Grimmjow's room~_

The two walked out of the shower with fresh towels wrapped around their waists.

Ulquiorra sat down on the edge of Grimmjow's bed, trying not to get himself dirty from all the body fluids on the bed, and waited as Grimmjow put on some clean clothes.

Emerald eyes scanned the room, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of here without people noticing something happened. He was going to wear soiled clothing, but was going to be squeaky clean himself… _Hm… this isn't going to go well._

His eyes landed on the silver-green present, still untouched.

He got up, staggering a bit, took his present and unwrapped it. Inside was a clean set of clothing. He just held the box and stared.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Grimmjow walked over to see what Ulquiorra was staring at. And his eyes grew wide.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stared at each other as they both came to the same realization;

_Those two PLANNED everything out!_

"Well, at least good things came out of this," Grimmjow said, breaking the silence, and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Yeah," Ulquiorra agreed, a smile tugging the edge of his lips.

_~Back in Nnoitra's room~_

Szayel and Nnoitra leaned against the wall, trying to listen in (Grimmjow and Nnoitra's rooms were next to each other). Everything was quiet.

"Ya know what I'm wondering," Nnoitra spoke up.

"What?" Szayel asked.

"Well, if they're doing this on Christmas, what do you think they'll do to each other on Valentines Day?"

Szayel shrugged, "Beats me. We'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! I'm done yay! ^w^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun panicking and writing this.**

**Another reason why it took so long was my fail at writing anything dirty so my beta had to work her butt off fixing it TT_TT she had to work so hard D': As for the "Valentines Day" thing. I'm not sure if I should write one yet or not. Considering the load of homework I have, It's probably a small chance. I MIGHT try I might not. No idea. (I'm not big on planning ahead either XD)**

**HUGE thanks to my BETA! (I declare today Worship My Betareader Day! now WORSHIP! :D) and VERY SPECIAL thanks for UlquiorraRoxx for that review which gave me the idea of the SzayelxNnoitora bits in there. As well as the people that enjoyed my writing and not think of it as epic fail! x3 Love you all! (feel free to pm me to say hi! :D)**

**Keep the love going by**

**~Pressing the Green button!~**


End file.
